


经济人假设

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, M/M, POV Second Person, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 一个婊子该如何榨干客人的钱包？





	经济人假设

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：足交，dirty talk，暴力，欺诈，Slut！Mikele，第二人称视角
> 
> 非常OOC。

“你就喜欢这个，对吧？”他促狭地挤了挤眼睛，坐在了你的对面。你的目光顺着他的胯骨下移，先是紧窄的屁股，然后是被皮裤紧紧包裹的腿，接下来是短靴。  
你在想象短靴里的风景：突出的踝骨、瘦削的脚掌、纤长的趾骨、修剪整齐的趾甲，还有袜子。  
这样漂亮的美人，他会穿什么样的袜子？可能是白色的棉质短袜，只能勉强提到脚踝上方，也可能是黑色的，或者是灰色的，脚腕处有菱形的花纹。你没办法想象到其他可能。他看起来太纯情了，笑容像是浸在阳光里的碎金。  
意大利小甜心看起来有点害羞，抿着嘴唇，犹豫半晌，像是做出了什么重大的决定似的，慢吞吞地踩住一边靴子的鞋跟，把鞋子脱下来，露出被袜子包裹的脚。  
是黑色的薄丝袜。  
他才不是害羞，这小婊子只是故作羞怯，好把客人逗硬了。你后知后觉地意识到这一点，随即发现他得逞了。你正硬得发疼，渴望秀气的脚掌踩上来。  
他穿丝袜的样子性感得要命。双足被他保护得很好，皮肤白皙细嫩，黑色女士短丝袜绷得有点紧，隐约露出其下色情的苍白意味。  
你的意大利小甜心脱了外套，露出半透的黑色衬衫。他在里面穿了一件半袖，但仅是手臂隐约露出的肉色，已经给你很大的甜头了。你贪婪地盯着他手腕处缠绕的腕巾，却连捆住他狠狠操一顿的念头都不敢起。他的脚踩在你的膝盖上，贴着大腿内侧蹭了蹭。  
“变态。”  
他似笑非笑地盯着你，从衣兜里掏出烟盒，熟练地抖出一根香烟。你下意识摸了摸胸前的口袋，拿出打火机，殷勤地给他点上烟。他深深地吸了一口，眯着眼睛吐出白雾，脚掌隔着裤子踩住了你的阴茎。  
你无可救药地喘了一声，完全兴奋了起来。  
他看起来太过漫不经心。尽管你为此付了钱，但他仍然不太上心，只是不轻不重地踩着，脚踝挪动着。丝袜很滑，贴在裆部来回磨蹭。  
你觉得不够。  
他看出来了。你敢打赌说，这狡猾的小婊子一定察觉了。但他只是惫懒地笑，露出十足的轻蔑，像是随时会踩着你的肩膀，把你踹到一边。  
但这样的骄纵姿态反倒令他更可爱了。  
你垂下头，盯着他的脚趾。黑色薄袜在脚掌部分尚能显出些许肉体的本色，而脚趾处则覆盖着更加浓重的黑色，连趾缝都几乎看不清了。于是，这善解人意的小甜心张开拇趾与食趾的缝隙，轻轻夹住隆起的部位。  
你忍不住吸了口气，握住了他的脚踝。而他立刻蹬了蹬腿，指责你的僭越。  
“放开。”  
他刻意压低了声音，俯身下来，冷笑着将烟气喷在你的脸上。你立刻松了手，心中却不住回味着残留的触感。意大利小甜心的脚踝被丝袜包裹着，既带有丝织物所特有的顺滑与凉意，内里又透着体温的热度，他并不像看起来那么瘦，指尖抚摩时便能察觉出可爱的肉感。  
他又踩了踩你的胯部，食指与中指夹着香烟，空气中散出薄荷与尼古丁、焦油混杂的气味。只消瞧一眼细长的纸卷，你便能笃定地说，这漂亮的婊子抽的是女烟。  
可你甚至不敢往上看。你是美色的奴隶，而你的君主下令说：“脱了吧，你不就是想被人踩着？”  
你解开腰带，拉下西装裤的拉链，勃起的阴茎弹出来。他百无聊赖地拿脚尖拨弄着你的性器，作出尖刻的评价。  
“真丑。”  
你想了想，或许他的确经验丰富，有资格评判男性生殖器的模样。  
那只漂亮的脚踩着你的阴茎动了起来。  
他稍微用了力气，阴茎被压向小腹，柔滑的丝袜带着隐约的温度贴紧柱体上下移动。  
显然，你对此很是受用。你的喉咙发紧，不断吞咽着唾液。尽管这样的动作不过是隔靴搔痒，可每当你试图挺腰迎合上去，他就威胁似的加重了力气，脚趾蹭着阴茎顶端挤压起来，带来轻微的痛感。  
他在威胁你，而你在痛感与快感交织的触觉网络中爽得头皮发麻。  
他饶有兴趣地端详着你的表情，不断把烟雾喷在你的脸上。他抽得很慢，似乎也不过肺，只是在享受羞辱你的乐趣。都说抽烟多了会硬不起来。你被香烟熏得眼周发红，可混杂着薄荷叶的烟草却使你不由自主地兴奋起来。  
“像条发情的公狗。”  
你的意大利婊子嗤笑出声，抬起脚踩在你的肩上。你惊异于他的柔韧性，又恶意地揣测，他是否被无数的男人捏住脚踝对折起来，阴茎狠狠操进又紧又热的小洞。  
你还没操过他。他像个骄矜的姑娘似的，不肯轻易让你得手，也只是为了掏空你的钱包。你看得很透彻，却仍然不由自主地沉陷进去。  
“想脱了我的袜子吗？”  
他歪着头靠在椅背上，懒洋洋地看着你。  
你当然知道他脑子里转着什么念头，你只是完全无法抵抗。他只是不耐烦地啧了一声，你就立刻动摇了，亲吻上他的足尖，咬住丝袜顶部，一点点把袜子拽了下来。  
尽管身上衣着对于夏天来说实在有些赘余，但他几乎没有出汗，只是脚心处产生了淡淡的汗气。你不敢动手，只能滑稽地后仰，温顺得像条狗。  
接下来是一点放纵的奖励时间。你终于可以慢慢地亲吻他的脚了。你的口腔包裹着每一根脚趾吮吸，舌头灵活地舔舐趾缝，你的嘴唇亲吻过他的脚掌，感受他踩着你的脸磨蹭，如同踩着你的性器。你把他舔得湿漉漉的，而他再次踩住你的阴茎顶端。  
赤裸的脚掌所带来的快感比套着丝袜还要强烈。他熟练地抚慰你的阴茎，拇趾蹭开顶端吐出的前液，脚趾贴上去反复摩挲，偶尔用脚背抵住囊袋揉捏、摇晃。  
你终于忍耐不住，拉住了他的脚踝。这一次，他没有拒绝你。你终于稍微取得了有限的自由，急躁地顶腰磨蹭他脚掌处的褶皱。他因发痒而笑起来，脚趾蜷缩，圆润的趾尖顶过冠状沟，你在若有似无的逗弄中射了出来，弄脏了他的脚心。  
“恶心。”  
他的笑声戛然而止。

你又把他的脚掌重新舔干净了。  
你的意大利小甜心正把玩着打火机，似乎在考虑要不要再来一根烟。你所做的一切像是与他毫无干系，他全不掩饰眉眼间厌恶的神情，骄傲得像街边最凶狠的流浪猫。  
你像往常那样，捧着他的脚，在脚尖留下一个吻。接着，你把他的丝袜卷成一团，收进贴身的衣兜，而他神情古怪，吞吞吐吐地问了一句——  
“那么，您还需要别的服务吗？”

你又硬了。

你的男孩像是毫无察觉似的，慢吞吞地解开一颗纽扣。项链在领口处露出边角，像草丛里缓慢爬行的蛇。  
“您看，我最近……手头有点紧。”  
他实在是太好的演员，知道该用怎样的神情勾引男人。说话间眉眼温顺地垂下去，可怜得不像话，肩膀稍微内缩，全然没了踩着阴茎时趾高气扬的样子。  
尽管言语间的暗示仍旧显得模糊，可你已经意识到，这吊人胃口的小婊子终于决定用屁股来交易金钱。你们之间，一个嫖客和娼妓之间，终归只有这档子事。他要买什么呢？讨好女朋友的廉价小戒指，一张唱片，还是一张车票？  
总之与你无关。你只需要知道，他会听话地打开腿来讨好你，这就够了。  
“婊子。”  
你立刻得意起来，吹了声口哨。此前你从不敢这样轻浮地对他，有时候甚至要跪下亲吻他的脚掌和小腿，可如今你们的关系完全颠倒了，你成了这小玩意的主宰。  
他被你推倒在狭窄的单人沙发里，一条腿挂在扶手上。头顶吊着灯泡的电线无故摇晃起来，昏暗的黄色光线抖动起来，像舞厅里转动的灯球。你也是在那样的地方遇见他的，男孩翘着腿坐在散台旁最显眼的一张椅子上，和另一个男人调情。  
但是抢过他的注意力并不难。你掏得出更多钱，毕竟充斥着低劣香水和酒精的地方，就连娼妓也更便宜。他是你捡到的一个漂亮玩物，那舞厅配不上他。  
但你从来没有告诉过他。  
他看起来紧张极了，或许还没有哪个男人真的用过他的屁股。他有自己的工作，在各种地方唱歌，只要忍受动手动脚的客人和老板，就能拿到不错的酬劳。  
但今天不同了。这骄傲的意大利男孩低下了他的头，请求你买他的屁股。或许他以为你是那种温和的人，在床上也会格外照顾姿态生疏的雏。  
你兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，咬住了他的嘴。  
他当然很擅长接吻。即使你没怎么试过他的技术，但只消寥寥几次浅尝辄止的触碰，就足够你念念不忘了。但是，今天你不打算让他有太多撩拨你的机会。  
你的乐趣在于享受控制权，享受他的肉体，享受那蚌壳下柔软的肉质和黏腻的水光。  
所以你恶意地用上了牙齿，很快把意大利美人的下唇咬出了血。铁锈味迅速地弥散开了，他睁大了眼睛，双手搭在你的肩上，却几乎没做什么抵抗的动作，反而将舌头送进你的口腔，由着你用力吮吸。  
他没准就喜欢这个，喜欢粗鲁的男人把他弄哭。  
过分的撕咬很快结束了，他的嘴唇已经肿了起来，舌头蠕动着，以甜美的唾液安抚绽开的唇肉。这并不意味着你产生了任何无用的怜悯。就像每个花钱找乐子的人一样，你急于捞点实惠。  
你本来顶愿意留着那件薄得能窥见肉色的黑衬衫，可惜里面还套着一件半袖。所以你得耐着性子催他自己解开扣子，把衣服都脱了。  
你不会撕坏任何一枚纽扣，为衣物额外付钱是不值得的。  
所以他就在你面前脱衣服，像个真正的婊子那样，毫无廉耻地把自己从衣服里剥出来。先是那件漂亮的衬衫，然后是半袖。几条项链被挂起来，卡在领口上，又被你好心地摘下来，重新垂在胸膛的位置，发出琳琅的声响。  
接着是长裤。他先抽出皮带，挂在沙发扶手上，然后挺直腰，靠肩膀和大腿把自己卡在原地，解开拉链，往下拽裤子。或许是室内太热的缘故，他的腿上已经发了薄薄的一层汗，紧身的皮裤给他的工作添了麻烦。他咬着嘴唇往下一点点拉扯，丰腴的屁股和大腿根部从边缘弹出来，像裱花袋里挤出的植物奶油。  
你舔了舔嘴唇，握住紧窄的臀肉揉了一把，贪婪地盯住了深色皮革的皱褶：“快点。”  
他本来也没有停下，听见这话又加快速度，屈起双腿，试图把裤子拽下去。先是没穿袜子的左脚，再然后是右脚。右脚的脚踵踩在皮质坐垫的边缘，一本正经拉开短靴的拉链，把脚掌解放出来，然后甩掉裤子。他本来要脱掉袜子，但你拦住了他。  
有那么一秒钟，你恍惚间察觉了什么。他太熟练了，动作冷淡又机械。但你不在乎他藏起来的小花招，左右不过是贵一点，或者便宜一点，无关紧要。  
你再次亲住他，用舌头细细品尝他的口腔。意大利小甜心尝起来还泛着奶香，混着他的血，舌头殷勤地迎上来，和你互相搅动。他也无意演出做作的羞怯，半推半就斜躺回去，一条腿顺势挂在了你的腰上，上下摩挲着。  
你盯着他看，而他毫不畏怯地与你对视，笑着舔了舔嘴角，低低喘了一声。  
婊子。  
你骂了他一句，拉着他的手放在你的性器上。他熟练地转动手腕，抚弄起来。漂亮的方巾束在他腕骨最纤细的位置，打结的细碎末端不时蹭过你的大腿，撩得人心底发痒。  
“你准备过了吗？”  
他的动作突然顿住，手指本能地收紧。你的阴茎结实顶在他手心里，感受着美妙的温热。那双漂亮的栗色眼睛低垂下去，纤长的睫毛抖了抖，让你想起了你养过的小狗。  
你的小狗会热情地摇起尾巴，等着吃一口肉骨头，而这冷淡的美人也会为了一块面包冲你摇屁股。  
有意思。  
你吹了声口哨，捏着他的大腿根，把两条腿推高了。

于是即将遭受侵犯的后穴就这样暴露在你的眼前，你打开他的手，半蹲下去细细观赏。他无疑是准备过了，淡褐色的穴口已熟练地翕动起来，推挤出湿热的润滑液。原本冰凉的透明液体被他的肠道捂热了，缓慢地顺着臀缝流下去，简直像被舌头舔过了一样漂亮。  
你伸出手指按了按边缘，褶皱便羞怯地轻轻蠕动，接纳了第一个指节。他轻轻地喘了一声，双腿分得更开。显然，私处已经足够松软，并准备好取悦男人的阴茎了。这意大利美人早就预料到了，他会顺利地把你勾上手。  
这让你产生了毫无来由的愤怒。尽管嫖客与男妓之间无非就是这档子事，可你还是不乐意就这样让人猜透了所思所想。所以你站起身来，伸出一只手压住了他的肩膀，阴茎几次顶着他的后穴滑动，蹭上囊袋。他的阴茎被蹭得完全硬了，不时弹动着吐出前液。这婊子以为你就要给他了，后穴贪婪地张合，甜腻又生涩地笑着叫你，而你恶狠狠地给了他一巴掌，把他打得偏过脸去。  
随后，你握住阴茎根部，用力撞进了他的身体。  
“先生……”  
他像是还没习惯你的变化：几分钟之前还狂热地膜拜他的肉体，被他踩着玩弄到射精的下流男人，陡然占据了主动地位，握着他的脚踝，把他干得连声尖叫起来。他的叫声也显得怯懦了，疼痛与欢愉混杂起来，又不敢叫你停下。乱糟糟的棕色眉毛紧紧蹙成一团，眼睛半闭着，可眼尾已经泛起妖娆的殷红。他的双手明明是自由的，却被无形地束缚了，只挤在头顶与沙发扶手之间的狭小空隙里，指甲在皮革表面上抓挠出轻微的响动。皮带被他碰掉了地，砸出吵闹的声响。  
你弄疼了他，而他无法反抗。  
这一认知极大地取悦了你无限膨胀的满足感。这骄傲的意大利美人如今暂时归你所有，你的阴茎在他身体内进出，把他撑得满满当当。他的肠道简直是天堂，肠壁收缩着，又热又紧地吮吸着你的性器，努力取悦你，为你带来快感。  
于是你继续弯折他的双腿，直至圆润的膝盖顶上他的肩膀。即使他的身体格外柔韧，这个动作仍然令他感到痛苦。他几乎被完全折了过去，你却毫无怜悯，单脚踩在沙发上，继续侵犯他的身体。他的阴茎随着抽插而晃动起来，却无法得到抚慰。  
“好好看清楚我是怎么操你的，小甜心。”  
这称呼于他似乎格外羞耻，漂亮的脚趾不自觉地蜷缩起来，脚背绷起，指缝间还蹭着你未能舔净的白浊。  
又或者，他的羞耻来自于你强迫他观赏的亵玩场景。正如你所言，从这个角度，他几乎无需费力低头，就可以看到粗大的阴茎如何撑展穴口的褶皱，如何沉重地撞击他的身体。你卖力地抽插着，像是一心想着回本的赌徒，阴茎头在他体内不断蹭过前列腺，连囊袋都不住拍打他的臀部，发出淫秽的声响。肛口被摩擦得泛起淫靡的软红颜色，大腿随着快感的传递而打颤，腹部薄薄的脂肪堆积出一道细褶。  
而他表现得更乖巧了。或许这姿势同样便于他汲取快感，或许这股顺着脊梁骨向上传递至大脑、并掌控了你的无上欢愉也同样以相反的方向控制了他。  
你的目光以直白而轻蔑的姿态抚摩着他的身体，从透亮的褐色眼睛到略微肿起的侧脸，从撅起的嘴唇到突出的喉结，从瘦削的锁骨到挺立的乳头，从轻薄的肩膀到纤长的手臂，从柔软的腹部到丰满的臀丘。他像一只露出肚皮的刺猬，尖刺愈是锋利，这副温顺模样便愈撩人。  
你注视着他，几乎升起近似造物主般的柔情。你驯服了他，塑造了他的温顺神态，他这副样子只为你所展示。  
你更硬了。于是，你不再刻意为难他，而是握住他的腰肢，以更能满足自己的角度顶弄他的身体，深深埋在湿热的腔穴里。  
他配合地搂紧了你的颈子，一只手拢住柔软的胸肉抚弄、揉捏，直到你发狠地咬住硬挺的乳尖，用力吮吸，他才狡黠地弯了弯嘴角，仰起头满足地淫叫起来。  
你从不知道，他能叫得这么好听。你把他操得狠了，两条腿已经没办法攀住你的腰胯，一条腿蜷起，另一条则无力地垂下，随着抽送而摇晃。手臂也只是挂在你的肩头，指甲挠得你背上发疼。他的眼睛全然淹没在湿热的香雾里，水痕一直没入鬓角，而两瓣红润得近乎艳俗的嘴唇颤抖着张开，像处女第一次分开双腿似的，吐出破碎的哭叫，求你再快一点、射在他屁股里，求你让他高潮。  
他那么恭敬又讨好地叫你先生，一遍又一遍地重复请求的字眼，多过你此前听他说得所有单词的总和。  
你再也无法控制射精的欲望，将他结实地压在身下，射进了淫荡的小屁股里。而他也达到了高潮，哭着在你身下缩成一团，精液蹭在你的肚皮上。  
你辱骂他作天生的淫妇，声称你要操死他，而他只是露出迷幻又狡黠的笑容，似乎还没从高潮的极乐幻觉中挣脱。  
这是他少有的、纯洁无暇的时刻。  
你心底再次升起怪异的崇敬，仿佛Mikele是神圣显现于性欲中的具象，那正是你要求他给你足交的原因。  
你温柔地亲了亲他的嘴唇，想要带他去床上躺着休息，或许过一会还能再来一发。阴茎从他屁股里滑了出来，带出一股精液和润滑剂的混合物。  
他似乎是愿意的，双手顺从地自肩部滑下，搂住你的腰。他的眼角还挂着泪，像白色圣诞日里窗户上凝结的冰花。可就在你要说点什么安抚他的时候，他又变了脸，用力地推开了你。  
紧接着，他站了起来，因双腿发软而踉跄，转身半倚住沙发靠背。他就这么在你面前毫不介意地裸露着身体，晃了晃手里的东西。  
你后知后觉地意识到，那是你的钱夹。  
“你还挺厉害的。不过，强奸未成年，还使用暴力……”他的声音顿了顿，指尖轻点脸颊，像是索一个吻，神态高傲又轻佻，“你知道这是什么后果吧？”  
你的斥骂全堵在了喉咙里。不论怎样不甘，终究得承认，你还是中了他的圈套。这婊子两腿之间一片狼藉，腰上还留着你掐出的指印，却只顾着翻找纸币。或许是收成还不能满足他的贪欲，这意大利人抽出一张信用卡，在你眼前晃了晃。  
“现在，交出你的银行卡密码。以及……再让我爽一次吧，美人。”  
在你愤怒的瞪视中，他笑了起来，风情万种。


End file.
